


Behind the Bleachers

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, WWE UK, World Wrestling Entertainment, nxt uk
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “There’s no hiding how hot and bothered you are”
Relationships: Pete Dunne/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Behind the Bleachers

You hated Pete Dunne. Hated him with a fiery passion and honestly hoped he would drop dead. You hoped he would choke on those damn vegan smoothies he was always toting around. You hoped you never saw him again and he vanished completely from your life.

Except….except maybe you didn’t. Maybe you really really liked him. A lot. Like more than you thought was normal. What you hated was how almost every waking thought you had was about Pete Dunne. How his body would feel pressing against yours, how it would feel when he kissed you, how his hand would feel wrapped around your throat. Your dreams weren’t any better, almost a nonstop action film of Pete fucking you in just about every position known to man, just using you and manhandling you as you shattered around him. 

Like right now you were supposed to be typing up notes from Triple H’s latest meeting, but instead you were staring at British Strong Style in the ring. Well, only one member in particular. And you were thinking how you would like to lick him all over right about now. As you watched him move around the ring, you bit your bottom lip as your thoughts increasingly turned dirtier and dirtier and you could practically feel the wetness from your panties seeping through your pants. Self-consciously you shifted, crossing your legs just in case something was visible. While doing that you failed to notice Pete watching you before smirking at his friends and shooing them off. Leaving the area empty save for you and him. Seeing them wrapping up you quickly focused on your laptop, pretending to be deeply engrossed in what you were typing. When they were gone you would make your escape.

It didn’t quite work out that way, as a moment later a shadow loomed over you. You jerked you head up, blushing as you saw the object of your infatuation standing over you on the bleachers. Your eyes focused on his thick thighs that were right in front of you before you looked up to meet his smug looking face.

“What can I do for you Pete?” You asked dropping your gaze to your laptop. You were startled when he sat down in between your legs and moved your laptop off to the side. Your eyes widened when he pushed your legs further apart and cupped his hand over your mound. 

“There’s no hiding how hot and bothered you are” Pete smirked pressing his palm into your heat. “There’s no use denying. I’ve seen you watching me all the time. Looking at me like I’m something to eat.” You moaned as he pushed against your core moving his hand to make the rough material of your jeans rub into you. “Makes me wonder what you been thinkin’ bout. Tell me.” He demanded harshly.

“You. I’ve been thinking about you.” You moaned quietly as your eyes darted around the room, making sure no one was around.

“I know that silly girl.” Pete chuckled. “I want to know exactly what you’re thinking. Tell me.” He repeated.

“You fucking me,” You gasped out. “On my knees for you sucking you off. Your hand around my throat as you take me. Just you taking me anyway anytime you want.” Pete’s hand left your mound making your eyes shoot up to his face, wondering if you said something wrong. Instead he grabbed your hand pulling you to your feet and half-dragged you down the bleachers and around to the back of them and guiding you under. 

“Get on your knees.” He ordered pulling down his singlet and revealing his thick cock standing at attention. You quickly dropped to your knees, reaching out to stroke his dick as you leaned forward to suck his tip into your mouth. Pete moaned, hands moving to tangle in your hair as your tongue swirled in circles around him and you slid him in and out of your mouth, sucking him hard as he hit the back of your throat as you swallowed him. “You’re really good at sucking dick.” Pete said, his grip tightening as he pushed further into your throat. “You as good at fucking as you are at sucking?” 

You shrugged not stopping your ministrations as your tongue caressed Pete’s length. You made a sound of disappointment as he pulled you off and to your feet.

“I need to find out. Get those pants around your knees and bend over.” You hurried to obey sliding your jeans down to your knees and turning to the wall, palms braced against it as Pete lined himself up with your entrance. “I knew you would be soaking for me. I felt like you were fucking me in that ring the way you were looking at me. Had to fight not to get a hard-on while wrestling the lads.” Pete said, pressing his tip at your entrance and slipping in. You pushed back against him, enjoying the feeling of him stretching you to accommodate his girth. 

The two of you worked up a steady rhythm as Pete pounded into you with you pushing back against him with every thrust, moaning as he hit deeply inside you, hitting that perfect spot that was driving you insane. 

“Now I think you said something about my hand around your throat, didn’t ya love?” Pete said, bringing his hand from your hip and placing it loosely around your throat. Just that lo0se touch almost pushed you into orgasm, and when he tightened his hand suddenly cutting off your air supply you let out a strangled scream, coming all over Pete’s dick as you clenched around him. The aftershocks continued as Pete kept fucking you, his hips slamming into your ass and his hand kept tightly on your throat. You swore you were just about to pass out when Pete released you, hands moving to grip your hips as he gave a final deep thrust into you, releasing his seed inside you. 

No words were exchanged as the two of you redressed until Pete pulled you to him and gave you a firm kiss on the lips. “I’ll see you around love.” He said before walking away without another backwards glance, leaving you quite unsure where you stood after that encounter.


End file.
